


Cat's Out Of The Bag

by Momma_Time



Series: Falling For You [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But here you go, M/M, Someone wanted me to continue the series a while back and I didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Whoops





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/gifts).



> Idek  
> For kira_gold and sylphie.

Alex was short, and short people knew how to improvise to get what they wanted. Maybe inventive and fearless, would be a better way to describe them. If it was high up, come hell or high water, they were going to get the damn thing. A chair and two boxes with books on top? Short people were terrifying in action.  
  
Which is why it was so embarrassing to fall off a small step stool in the middle of a debate with Thomas.  
  
They were arguing, like always, and Thomas like to use his height to intimidate people; it never worked on Alex, but it was second nature to him, and here he was, towering over the younger man, trying to prove his point. Alex was tired of having to crane his neck to see the man's smug face, and he stormed away from him for a moment. For one second, Thomas thought he'd just won, but Alex hadn't stopped talking, not when he bent over—Thomas stared shamelessly—to pick up a stool and storm back to Thomas. Dropping it onto the floor, he stepped up to continue his argument at Thomas' level.  
  
Which was hilarious.  
  
Thomas didn't bother hiding his amusement as Alex continued to state his argument, which seemed to provoke Alex a little more because the man shouldn't be smiling at him like that. It was when he made the mistake of stepping forward that the day was over for the class. Thomas caught him when he stumbled off of the step, snorting at a fussy Alex.  
  
"Alexander, I thought I said don't go falling for me, doll." Oh, this was priceless. Thomas wished he had a camera to capture the whole thing.  
  
"Shut up, asshole." He continued to grumble, even as Thomas steadied him and then let go. "Like I was saying—"  
  
"You're not even going to thank me for catching you, Alexander? Wow. Rude. I know who's not getting laid tonight." Shit. He and Alex stopped, staring wide-eyed at one another. They hadn't really talked about it, but there was a silent agreement not to tell anyone about their relationship yet.  
  
John seemed excited though when he jumped to his feet, pointed at them, and shouted, "I knew it! I knew you two were having sex! Herc, you owe me a new mug."  
  
"And Professor Washington owes me a new textbook," Lafayette mumbled.  
  
So people had been betting on whether or not they were together? Alex and Thomas looked between their classmates and each other. Still, they didn't want people to know.  
  
"That explains why the insults haven't been as cold lately," Lafayette said. The whole class went to passing money and ious. Everyone was in on it.  
  
"Fuck my life," Alex grumbled.  
  
"I'm not life, but I'd be happy to do the honor this evening." Alex's face turned red, which had Thomas laughing. "Calm your tits; I'm kidding."  
  
"Oh, so we're not actually—?"  
  
Aw, he'd been so hopeful. "No, we are, I was just—never mind. Yes, you're getting some later."  
  
"Get a room you nasties!"  
  
"You're sleeping outside tonight John," Alex called back.  
  
"Why? You won't be there!"  
  
"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> HMU at ixhadbadxdays on tumblr


End file.
